1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
As the size and thickness of electronic devices are reduced, integration of capacitors to be mounted in such electronic devices is required. Therefore, in recent years, capacitor arrays including a plurality of capacitors in a single chip have been developed. For example, a known multilayer capacitor array includes a laminated body formed of alternately laminated internal electrode layers, each having internal electrodes arranged parallel to each other, and dielectric layers, and terminal conductors formed on the laminated body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-26291).
While a reduction in the power-supply voltage for a central processing unit (CPU) mounted in a digital electronic device has been achieved, the load current has increased. Because it is very difficult to keep variations in the power-supply voltage, caused by abrupt changes in the load current, within an allowable range, a multilayer capacitor serving as a decoupling capacitor is connected to the power supply. During transient variations in the load current, the multilayer capacitor supplies an electric current to the CPU to control variations in the power-supply voltage.